blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Displaced
'''The Displaced '''was the fifteenth and final episode of Series I of Blyth and four and final part of the ''Displaced ''story arc. Synopsis Plot Danny returns to the Othni's shack to find that Rosa is still alive. The group is overjoyed but curious as to how. Othni thinks that her being in the same year may have caused some sort of paradox. Dexter told the group to rest at for the rest of the night and meet early the next day. That night Danny dreamt. He was reunited with Philemon who he met when crossing between the Underdark and the surface, though now he had taken on more human features stating that he had been "watching humanity more closely." Philemon confirmed that he did what he could to save Rosa though he will keep Danny to his promise. In turn, Danny is given abilities of a Champion of Philemon-- though Diamond isn't entirely sure what that entails. Philemon claims he will inform him later and gives him a key for the time being. The next morning before meeting with Dexter, Baldric walks to the rail road tracks to gather his thoughts. He sits on a bench alone to gather his thoughts. Across the tracks he notices the Conductor who read his tarot in the present. The Conductor stared at Baldric for some time while Baldric was perplexed that he appeared to be the same age. As a train crosses between the two and passes-- the Conductor is gone. Baldric goes to meet with the rest of the group. The next morning, in both 261 and 283, Dexter and Gerald as explaining to the group the basics of the "Paradox Grid." and how it isn't tangible but it does have a reactor that collect energy. Welty and Baldric, in their differing years, realize that they are talking about the well. Dexter and Gerald continue to say that while the Grid is always active it is both the most active, and most vulnerable, at a specific time. Erwin and Danny realize that they are referring to 4:10 P.M. Louis (both young and old) looks at his pocket watch to tell the group that they have a few hours before 4:10. Dexter and Gerald explain that if they put the same crystals around the reactors in both 261 and 283 they can destroy the Paradox Grid, saving Narvi from the Displacer Beast attacks. In both 261 and 283 the groups start preparing to gather around the well. Othni and Louis going over what they have to do in future with Danny so they don't change anything. Dexter gives Danny one last note to hand over to Gerald when he returns to his time. The two groups gather around the well at 4:10 and as the skies darken and Displacer Beast emerge, the parties fight as the beast fade between the past and the present. While trying to evade Erwin's spells in the present, they would fade into a blow from Danny's knives in the past. While trying to escape Baldric deadeye they would instead get shot by Welty in the present and so forth. This goes on but the Displacer Beast seem to be endless. In 283 Romeo is cornered by a beast and stabbed in the chest before fading away. Realizing that something drastic needs to be done Erwin uses his Ring of Ram to blast a beast into the energy flowing between the crystals. Though the crystals in 283 explode, the skies clear up in both times. Dexter then gets a strange crossbow with a Displacer Beast tentacle attached to it. By shooting Danny, Baldric and Rosa with a dart made from the stasis pod and the remaining paradox energy fromt he tentacle-- they should return to their normal time. With a final farewell, the three are shot and sent back to 261. Erwin, Welty and Ben reunite with Baldric, Danny and Rosa. The three return to their rooms before departing to Mirladris the next day. After everyone arrives in Mirladris-- Sebastian Vicovar tells them to check on him in Trillic if they ever need him, hoping to find out what happened of Professor Ross. Baldric, Danny, Welty and Bernard go to Inspector Cassandra Hawks office to tell them about their success in meeting with the Editor. While the group was rewarded with the gold as promised the Inspector told them about the true intention of their mission. Inspector Hawk only sent the group on the mission knowing that Baldric would go back in time and would influence her to become a member of the MPD. Officer Brown's daughter was only a psychic projection planted on Bernard as he was originally affected by Cloven Hatches hypnosis. Danny remarked on how odd it was that no one was with the girl except Bernard. Baldric, feeling played, was upset with this discovery. Hawk promised more rewards besides just money though. She gave Bernard a job as Accountant for the MPD, gave Welty two tickets to Kith and a Doctors Wagon, gave Baldric an old warehouse to operate as a detective agency and told Danny to meet up with Butch back at "Roland's Lounge." As the group is preparing to leave a young Alexander Burnett alongside a young chap step into the room. Danny starts cussing at him, confused on how he's alive-- though Burnett acts as if he's never seen him before. Burnett attempts to erase their memories on command of Lunahov-- however his assistant (revealed to be Dexter Oakley's son) gives the group tea to stop the process. Dexter's son and Inspector Hawk will act as if their minds are erased for the sake of legalities and the Inspector takes Baldric to his warehouse. At Roland's Danny meets with Butch who hands him a beer and a crumpled business card. Danny recognized it as the one he gave to the Parsecian guard in the Underdark. The two hit their glasses together as Butch told Danny he would be leaving the nightclub in his care while he attempts to retire in Parsec. Danny agrees and changes the name of the club to "Diamonds." Danny also goes to the opera with Ze'Urn and Erwin to meet with Elijah Skidd in response to mysterious tickets that were sent to him. Danny arrives at the private balcony seats and sits next to Skidds. The two play chess as they talk and the game results in a stalemate. Skidds tell Danny that he still wants revenge, but heard about his exploits with Lunahov and wants to take them down. The two agree to have a temporary truce to destroy Lunahov. At a warehouse near the abandoned train tracks of Mirladris, Inspector Hawk is showing Detective Dewurt his new warehouse. She shows him a desk, a direct line to her office in the MPD, a evidence vault, a chemistry station, a small morgue and operating table and a table for making crossbow bolts. Welty and Ben begin striping the place to make sure nothing is wired or out of place while Baldric takes the camera and the reel containing Cloven Hatch and puts it in the vault. Baldric closes the vault door and Series I ends. Cast References Story Notes Continuity